ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Austin
Psycho Austin is a split personality created by the Psycho Entity when he possessed Sgt AJ Shepherd and “works” as a Professional Wrestler on the WWE brand Throwdown. This personality is an evil cultist working under the Psycho Entity, he has knowledge of his patron’s plans providing him with premonitions of doomsday. History Sgt AJ Shepherd was a wrestler working for WWE as part of the West Bridgeford Boys. Outside of this he also worked as the Sergeant in a private militia. Along his adventures as a soldier, he came across the Psycho Entity who possessed him, creating the Psycho Austin personality. Psycho Austin was originally named “Austin of the End” and was believed to be a different person. He was covered in tattoos and was mistaken for an insane person spouting nonsense about the end of the world. This new personality seemed to have not settled in yet as at the time he was uncontrollably obsessed with the apocalypse. He became a member of the East Tunnelford Lads providing more evidence that he might be a different person to Sgt AJ, being in several matches fighting against his own alter-ego. As time went on, the Psycho became known as being a split personality, but also became a more independent and ambitious character, the Psycho continued to appear for the following year. Until Sgt AJ came into possession of a relic that was said to grant the owner various psychic powers, while granting telepathic powers; it also promised to grant him control over Psycho Austin, meaning that the two personalities would work together and he could change between them at will. Psycho Austin obtained the Manly McMahon Championship several times. For a brief time; there were two more personalities that also inhabited Sgt AJ’s mind, but these were short lived and their origins were unknown. Eventually Sgt AJ took on a more managerial role and wrestled less frequently but Psycho Austin took on a more dominant role and wrestled even more frequently. By this point the mind relic was no longer needed but Psycho Austin was able to take control when he wanted to. The personality even gained the ability to manifest in its own body. Behind the Scenes The original design was “Austin Wyatt”, a character during 2K17 that would be the next member of the Wyatt family. This version wore bootcut jeans & a fedora whilst remaining shirtless and bare foot. After the Wyatt family disbanded the character was changed to be “Austin of the End”, a character that would be mistaken for a lunatic while actually being a descendant or Sgt AJ from the distant future in a dark timeline where the apocalypse has taken place. This version of the character was retro-actively retconned to be a less developed form of Psycho Austin. As of 2K19, the character was brought back and was retconned once again to be an evil split personality that was created by a demonic monster. During 2019, the season of stones occurred where several of the most dominant characters on the Throwdown roster obtained magical relics granting them powers. Sgt AJ was one of these characters and his stone came in the form of a glowing yellow ring. This stone was worked into the character granting harmonic abilities between the split personalities. Trivia * Psycho Austin is a character that has gone through more changes than most, not only as part of the canonical story but also via real life retconning to create a more interesting character. The design continues to change and will probably evolve further in future. * Psycho Austin’s entrance theme is “Sleep Forever - by Loup GarouX” Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Supernatural Entities